Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
Power amplifiers can be used to boost or amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, including, for example, driving an antenna of an RF communication system.
Power amplifiers can be included in a wide variety of communication devices, including, but not limited to, mobile phones, tablets, base stations, network access points, laptops, computers, and televisions. Power amplifiers provide amplification to RF signals, which can have a frequency in the range from about 450 MHz to about 90 GHz for certain communication standards.